


Mute Swan in Spring

by marthapixiesnow



Category: ot7 - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Crime, Dark, Dark BTS AU, Dark fic, Death, Min Suga, Min Yoongi - Freeform, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Violence, bangtan boys - Freeform, bts - Freeform, jeon jungkook - Freeform, jikook - Freeform, jimin - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform, park jimin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthapixiesnow/pseuds/marthapixiesnow
Summary: W O R K     I N    P  R  O  G  R  E  S  S
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jikook, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin





	Mute Swan in Spring

**Author's Note:**

> I've been into classical music these days and thought of this story line while being carried away by my playlist. I came up with a 'dark' fic this time and in all honesty, it's mostly inspired by the songs I currently indulging to. I actually started my first fic last month but got stucked and forgot to proceed with my draft then ended up deleting it. And here I am again, writing another one.  
> I hope it would come out effectively and sensibly as I wanted it to be. I also hope that I could give justice to the music that inspired me to do this and the emotions that I wanted to portray and do the best I can to possibly make the potential readers feel the same way of how I allowed myself to feel while listening to music through my words and by you guys reading this.

"As if as though I am looking at a cob, what a graceful man."

I convinced myself that it is indeed the first official day of hunting something perhaps I could say, _bizzare?_ that could somehow entice people to even just get a glimpse of my works. 

I just moved in countryside to a town that I've never even heard before. Far away from the overcrowded city of where I used to be waken up by noises of cars, get allergies because of almost cloud thick exhaust smoke from this present day innovations and the constant evolution of technologies.

I walked out my front door empty-handed, without concrete plan I must say but accompanied by my film camera. I love capturing and filming through vintage technologies, I love the vibe it gives and the general outcome. Almost like a time machine that takes me back to a certain moment where I didn't get a chance to live in. 


End file.
